


[gifset] Stilinski Twins

by MySnarkySelf



Series: Sterek AUs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU gifset, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Multi, Stilinski Twins, not Stuart, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my Stilinski Twins AU gifsets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baseball player Derek

**Author's Note:**

> And I had to rated mature because for one of the gifsets is used porn gifs
> 
>  
> 
> And the twins name is not Stuart (never was and never will be, because I'm not one of you newbies)  
> Neither will there ever be twincest.

 

**Sterek AU:**   _They’ ve always liked the same things, to an extent. But when the new kid joined the baseball team,  everything changes. (StilinskiTwins)_

[ _gifset on tumblr_ ](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/44701398136/sterek-au-they-ve-always-liked-the-same-things)


	2. Derek dates Stiles Twin part 1

 

 

  
  

  
 

  
 

**Sterek AU:**   ** _Part 1_**   _Even though Stiles has feelings for Derek, he helps Derek to ask his twin brother, Dave, out for a date.[  
](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54758306138/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-part-2-even-though)_

[ _gifset on tumblr_ ](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/45988178472/sterek-au-part-1-even-though-stiles-has-feelings)


	3. Derek dates Stiles Twin part 2

 

 

 

****

 

**Sterek AU:**   **Part 2**  Even though Stiles has feelings for Derek, he helps Derek to ask his twin brother, Dave, out for a date.

 

[gifset on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54758306138/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-part-2-even-though)


	4. Another Dave is dating Derek Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic [Of College and Bros](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1003135) written by imthekeptainnow  
> She wrote again something based on my au gifsets. This story is a perfect combination of 3 gifsets actually

  
**Sterek AU** : Dave is dating Derek **Part 1**  


[gifset on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/52056245835/teen-wolf-au-kind-of-stilinski-twins-again-part)


	5. Another Dave is dating Derek Part 2

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

 

 

  
**Sterek AU** : Dave is dating Derek  **Part 2**

[gifset on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/52066634864/teen-wolf-au-part-1-part-2)


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

Stiles got a call from his twin that he has to save Derek and Scott

 

[gifset on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/52815451200/teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins-stiles-got-a)


	7. Chapter 7

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

 

Stilinski Twins and Alpha twins facing off to each other. If the Stilinski twins stop arguing about the plan

 

 

[gifset on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54671898729/teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic [Twipha Troubles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/871506) written by imthekeptainnow


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

 

 

 

 

Stiles keeps gushing about Mr. Hale and Dave just really wishes that he stops talking.

(the text on the gifs was written by [onelifelefttolive](http://onelifelefttolive.tumblr.com/) )

 

 

[gifset on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54704433827/teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins-stiles-keeps)


	9. Chapter 9

 

  
  
 

  
 

  
 

 

  
**Sterek AU:** Stiles saw Derek at the store with a girl (Cora) and now he is moping around in his room, because he thinks that he felt again for a person who sees nothing more in him than a friend. Dave is trying to convince Stiles that he talks to Derek.

 

[gifset on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/57100879344/teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins-sterek-stiles)


	10. Chapter 10

  
 

  
 

  
 

Derek finally asked Stiles out, who is so ecstatic that he has to tell it to his twin.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/63111131234/teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins-sterek-derek)


	11. Chapter 11

 

  
 

 

 

Derek thought there is more than just friendship between Stiles and him, but then he saw Stiles flirting with a girl in a bar. He doesn’t know that it was Stiles he saw; it was Stiles twin brother, Aleksandr.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/63275716199/teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins-sterek-derek)


	12. Chapter 12

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles sees Derek and his brother (no, his name is not Stuart) talking, but he only catches a part of the conversation. The result is that he misunderstands the whole situation.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/63767122829/teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins-sterek-stiles)


	13. Chapter 13

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles and Derek are bickering in the jeep, but they forget that Dave is sitting on the back seat.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/64796543681/teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins-sterek-stiles)


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Agent Stiles Stilinski had never imagined, that  he would go to school again. But after the the sudden disappearence of a few highschool teachers, who are now found dead, he is sent back undercover to find out more about the events at the highschool.

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/71537706580/teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins-sterek)


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

The jeep broke down and the twins are stranded. Stiles is trying to fix the jeep, but failing miserably. So Milosz is calling a towing service and Derek, unbeknown to his brother. Stiles is not amused when Derek gets there, since the last time they spoken to each other, they had a fight. - (no incest)

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/107042254185/teen-wolf-au-stilinski-twins-the-jeep-broke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After over a year I felt like making a new au set


	16. Over and out

I'm not gonna post anything with Stilinski Twins anymore, because it is even too much to ask that other won't change the captions, just because the twins is not Stuart.

 

I started making AU gifsets for this verse before the internship was released, so my twin was and will never be name Stuart. I just won't change it because a huge part jumped on this verse after the internship was released. It was fun to make these gifsets, but it's not anymore and changing the captions was the last straw. 


End file.
